


Mmmbop

by VerityGrahams



Series: Ballycastle Bats - QLFC - Season 6 - Chaser 3 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Hanson Band, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts, Lesson Plans, Other, Post War AU, mmmbop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 12:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15000725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerityGrahams/pseuds/VerityGrahams
Summary: Post War AU. Snape is headmaster of Hogwarts and correcting his new Defence Professor, Harry Potter's, lesson plans. If only he would stop humming that infernal song! Daily Prophet Issue 3 Competition,





	Mmmbop

Mmmbop

After his recovery from Nagini's bite, Severus had gone back to working as the defence professor, leaving Slughorn in the potions post. He was a deputy to Minerva for some years until she retired, making Severus headmaster again. He had then to replace two professors; transfiguration was fairly simple, but defence had been another matter entirely. The best man for the job just happened to be his least favourite person - Harry Potter.

It was this series of events that led to the current meeting he was sat in, going over Potter's lesson plans point by point. Severus would not settle for sloppiness and all the effort he had put in at school did not leave him with high hopes.

"I think years one through four are fine now, just make those few changes. Your O.W.L and N.E.W.T lesson plans will have to be exceptional though!" he demanded.

"I'm sure they are better than Umbridge's!" Harry smirked.

"Not inspiring confidence, Potter," he retorted in his easy drawl.

He looked over the plans in detail, a quill and red ink on hand; Severus used it liberally. Harry sat and observed whilst tapping out an infectious beat with his fingers on the tabletop.

"Could you possibly stop that," Severus demanded.

"Sorry, got this song stuck in my head, it was released the year me, Ron and Hermione lived in that tent." he smiled fondly: "This song was a rare bright point in my life that year."

"Well, that doesn't mean you must inflict it upon me."

"Do you even listen to music?" Harry asked.

"Not music with an incessant beat like that, no wonder it's stuck in your head!"

"The lyrics are great too, very upbeat, happy, makes me think of my mum," Harry eyed the man. They hadn't really spoken about his deathbed memories yet; Severus had a knack for dodging it. He did, however, stop drumming the beat.

"I'm sure…" Severus trailed off, not really wanting to engage.

"Hmmmbop, hmmmbop..." Harry started humming the tune without even thinking.

"Really?" Severus responded irritated.

"Well I'm not drumming, am I?" Harry retorted. "I can't help it!"

"What kind of song is it? It sounds ridiculous!"

"It's Mmmbop, by a band called Hanson. A great vintage, released 1997, what a year!" Harry smiled.

"Oh yes, 97 was delightful: forced to kill your boss, take his job and try to take down an evil overlord under the directions of a senile painting! Best year of my life." Severus sarcasm almost made Harry laugh. "What the hell is a Mmmbop?"

Harry chuckled at the man's irritation and the fact that he was too curious for his own good.

"Based on the lyrics I think it's a period of time," he replied. "The chorus ends ' _oh yeah, in a mmmbop they're gone'_ " he sang.

"In a Mmmbop they're gone?" he looked at Harry incredulously.

"Well, the way I see it, it seemed like a long time whilst I was going through it, but in a mmmbop them Horcruxes were gone!" Harry smirked.

"In a mmmbop, I regret hiring you." Severus drawled handing back the plans, each one littered with a multitude of changes he expected Harry to make.

"It'll take me ages to do all that!" he complained.

Severus stared at him with the most deadpan expression he had ever seen.

"In a mmmbop, it'll be done."

Harry's respect for Severus grew just a little more that day.


End file.
